The Collapsing Border
by DLionHeart
Summary: The gap between Ivalice and Luso's World was always defined and separate. The discovery of another grimoire in each world threatens the boundary. Will the worlds fate in survival, a collision ending in death or a collective rule under Khamja?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics.  
_

**A Third Grimoire  
**

A storm roared and shifted as three figures walked along a corridor. The dark shadows covering them was only interrupted by the random flashes of lightning. One figure was fairly tall and seemed to tower over the others. His skin was inhumanly dark. His cloak made it difficult to see, but his hair was as gray and dark as the growing storm and his eyes seemed to flash like thunder. He held a large black hammer with yellow crystals that flashed with light.

Next to him was a shorter man. He had his sandy blond hair in a short ponytail to keep his bangs out of his face. He wore a sleeveless black shirt which allowed him to show off the dragon tattoo on his arm. He had a long white scarf around his neck. His eyes were a blinding gold. He wielded a katana with symbols written on the sheath.

The shortest figure, was a woman. Her curly brown hair reached past her lower back. She wore a strapless purple dress with a blue rose tied around her waist with a black ribbon. Her boots were a dark color that barely reached over her ankles. An elegant blue hat kept her eyes from view. She carried an ornate katana like her friend, but hers was twice as long and had a cherry blossom shape as the guard.

The three walked up to a large ornate door. The girl smiled and put her palm on the door.

"It's here," she said contently. She drew her long blade and held it vertically. "Frozen Void." Ice and snow fell around them and swirled around her blade. She swung her blade and froze most of the door's lock. "Oren , you know what to do next."

The large man nodded and walked up to the door. He held up his hammer and it sparked with lightning. He brought down his hammer on the floor. The lightning cracked open a fissure that broke the door open. An alarm sounded immediately after the door swung open.

"You do know what happens now, right?" said their companion.

"I am well aware, Emil," she replied. She walked through the open door and towards a pedestal in the center of the room. On it was a book. It had leather skin binding and golden hinges worn down by time. The characters and runes on the book were in ancient writing. She picked up the book contently and smiled.

"Ariel!" Emil called out. "The guards are coming!"

"Very well." Ariel walked over to where the guards were coming from. She held up her sword. "Hellfire Fissure," She brought down her sword and unleashed a crimson array of flame that consumed all the guards. Ariel walked through the corridor as the fire died, leaving a field of corpses that showed no sign of living. "A Nightfall yields to no soldier." She held up the book and smiled. "Soon, Illua will return to us and we can get revenge on her killer."

Oren walked up to Ariel and shook his head. He pointed to her sword with concern.

"Hm...You're right. Sydney's relationship with Illua was quite strained when she quit Khamja, so she may very well refuse to help us, but she is necessary for the revival."

Oren had a questionable look on his face.

"Oren has a point," Emil said. "Sydney disappeared a year ago. What are the odds of finding her?"

"Our odds are pretty good," Ariel smiled. "I know exactly how to find her."

"How?"

"These tomes come in pairs, Emil. We've found ours, they must find theirs."

Oren gave her a look.

"It won't take long, I can feel it. They are close to the other grimoire."

* * *

A young man with short brown hair stood outside a house. He dressed casually in a simple black T-shirt and jeans. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited a few seconds before a man about five years older opened the door.

"Not you again!" he complained.

"Nice to see you too, Tony," the teen replied.

"Whatever, why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Syd and I are going to the movies with some friends of ours."

"Ugh..." Tony groaned and shouted upstairs. "Sydney! You're delinquent is here!"

A girl with curly blond hair poked her head downstairs. "My what is here?" The girl quickly noticed her friend in the doorway. "Oh! Luso!" She slid down the handrail of the stairs and landed next to Tony.

"Ready to go, Syd?" Luso asked.

"You bet," Syd replied. "Later, Tony."

"Stay out of trouble this time!" he replied. "And don't eat too much popcorn and candy!"

"Don't worry, after we sneak into an R-Rated movie, we'll dine and dash at that cowboy restaurant."

"Syd..."

"Then we'll go have a make-out party with our friends."

"Sydney Elizabeth -"

"Relax, it was a joke."

"I don't like those jokes."

"Sorry." By the way she said it, it didn't seem like Syd meant it.

"Wait, did you do your book report?"

"Oh right. Don't worry. I'll steal- I mean purchase- a book from the bookstore on my way home."

"Sydney!"

"Later Tony!" Sydney moved past Tony and ran off dragging Luso by the arm. They didn't stop until they made it around the corner. Both were laughing so hard that they couldn't stand.

"You know you're crazy right?" Luso said to her.

"If I could, I'd change my middle name from Elizabeth to Psycho!"

Luso could believe that. Sydney was anything but an average girl. Her hair was a bright shade of blonde. It would seem even brighter, if it wasn't for the purple streaks in her hair. Her T-shirt constantly gained more paint stains by the day. She wore a ruffled black skirt with stains of red paint, but the smell was the same as tomato sauce. Only her hat remained stainless. It was a black hat with a purple rose on the side with green vine stitching. Syd was artistic by nature and crazy by extension.

"You know, you shouldn't joke around with your brother so much," Luso said.

"I know," Sydney replied. "But his reactions are way too funny to give up."

The two walked toward the movie theater, but Luso stopped Sydney at the bookstore.

"Is there a reason why we're stopping here?" Syd asked.

"Actually, yes," Luso replied. "I know you. If you don't get the book now, you'll forget it later, and your brother will blame me!"

"Fine..."

* * *

Ariel and her lackeys walked out of the mansion holding the tome. They kept walking until Oren stopped them.

"I know they're watching," Ariel said. She drew her sword. "A Nightfall controls the very laws of nature. Reeling Chains." Six black chains flowed out of her sword and flew in all directions. She swung it and each of the chains retracted. Six people found themselves being reeled in by their ankles.

One was a Hume girl with her white hair tied with a red ribbon. She wore a pink mini dress with black leggings. Her boots skid on the ground before she made a flip. She drew a purple knife from the pocket of her blue denim jacket and slashed the chain. She easily landed on her feet.

From above came a viera. She had shoulder-length white hair in curls. She wore a blue top with white skinny jeans and a red leather jacket. She was surprisingly agile in her stiletto heels. The viera landed gracefully and drew her multicolored rapier. "Fire Whip!" A stream of fire erupted from her sword. Flicking her sword like an actual whip, she singed her chain with ease.

In another direction came a small moogle. He had a blue pom-pom and blond hair. He wore a white button-up shirt with a blue vest and black slacks. He pulled out a green violin and positioned it as any professional musician would. "Vanish -kupo!" In a display of shining music notes, the small musician vanished from sight leaving nothing on the chain.

From behind the Nightfall, came a hume woman with reddish-brown hair braided over her shoulder. She wore a green blouse with black pants tucked into brown boots. She stepped on the chain and slashed it using her golden sword with its razor-sharp edge.

From the viera's side came a Nu Mou. The canine-like person wore a purple robe and a wizards hat. He smiled before pulling out a golden mace. He slammed it on his chain and stood confidently with his friend.

Before Ariel, was a big revjagi man. He had messy blond hair. He wore an orange shirt with a red long coat. He managed to land on his feet and grabbed the chain. He gripped it and pulled it apart with little issue. He glared at Ariel with steel-blue eyes. "We meet again, Ariel."

"So we do, Cid," Ariel smiled.

"I had heard you took over Khamja after Illua died," Cid replied.

"Keeping tabs on old friends I see." Ariel held out her sword in front of her. "Still working with Clan Gully. Are you so weak you must rely on the Judges?" She turned to the white-haired hume. "What about you, Adelle? You are one of the Gifted, correct? Why would a Judge interest you?"

"I'm not in a clan because of the Judges," Adelle replied. "I'm in this clan because they're my friends."

"And you Frimelda," Ariel said to the other hume. "Has your experience with death scared you into joining a clan?"

"And what do you call Khamja?" Frimelda replied. "Is that not a clan?"

"It is, but we are strong enough that we don't need a judge." She stared at the Nu Mou and Viera. "To be honest, I even expected more from trash like you."

"Enough talk, Ariel!" Adelle readied her knife. "Time to take you down!"

"Not quite," Ariel smiled. "Emil, I would love to end everything here, but we have other things that are more important than this simple squabble."

"Yes, Ariel," Emil replied. He made a hand sign and drew a golden symbol. He made a gesture and the symbol exploded with light.

As the light faded, Ariel's voice echoed. "Say 'hello' to Luso for me!"

Clan Gully just stood int he rain confused. Luckily, Hurdy reappeared and broke the silence.

"What did she mean by 'say hello to Luso' -kupo-?"

"We will find out soon..." Cid replied.

* * *

_This marks the end of the chapter..._

_I hope I wrote it well. I'm not the best at writing intros.  
_

_Please Review!_


End file.
